


It Was Always You

by they_are_not_just_stories



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_are_not_just_stories/pseuds/they_are_not_just_stories
Summary: Train. Hunt. Kill. Sacrifice. The same thing that he used to make his men stronger, it was the same thing that made him weak. He trained, he hunted, and he killed. But it was his sacrifice that took all of it away. It was what took you away.





	1. It Was Always You - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey y’all! So I know you are probably expecting a fic update or request, but I found that writing this helped me finish those. I just haven’t finished them yet. I am also back on a Far Cry 5 kick and was inspired to write this. So I’m hoping this will help with other WIPs. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FarCry 5 characters. (Miller’s first name is in place to add to the story content.) I also do not know in detail about the military, so forgive me if my terms are lacking.

He was crying. Never in a lifetime could you say it, but Jacob Seed was crying. All you could do was hold him with the little strength you had. The muffled sound of his sobbing into your shoulder. Your heart ached for him. Knowing he was blaming himself. It wasn’t his fault. That day was not his fault, and yet here he was. Olympus has fallen, but you were gonna be there to put the pieces back together and make him whole again. 

______

"Ok grandma. I'll make sure to write. I promise." You leaned down to embrace the small women. She held onto you like you were a life raft. But you understood. You were joining the military. The next six years were going to be dictated for you and there was no promise for tomorrow. 

"I know you will honey. Just...you come back home Ok?" You saw the tears swell in her eyes. First her own daughter, now you. Yet she didn't blame you or lash out at you for your decision. It wasn't safe to live at home. You had no plans to go to college, and this just always appealed to you more. 

You gave her one last hug, and made your way onto the plane. You couldn't look back though. Looking back meant you were leaving something behind, and you weren't. You were leaving someone you are meant to protect. Little did you know, this would take you a long way from your small town home. 

"Taylor! Get your ass over here."

You scrambled to your feet at the call of your Drill Sergeant. You stood at attention before him, unsure as to why he called you. But in the military. When Serge calls. You better come running. 

"Aye Sir." 

"Taylor, I'm assigning you to a recon mission with my team tomorrow. I expect you to impress me." 

"Aye Sir! Thank you Sir!" Recon? He only sent the his most promising soldiers to do recon their first year.

"At ease soldier. You are going to meet the team tonight. Get comfortable with them because you are going to be spending a lot of time with them."You nodded at his instructions. Trying to suppress your excitement. He dismissed you with directions to the barracks your team was already boarding at. 

It was smaller than you thought, but it would only be you, and three others on this mission. But then again, this place was really small for four people. You easily spotted your bed, and threw what little items you had. You look around the space and see three other beds on the opposite end of the room. Duffel bags tucked neatly under the bunk, clothing nicely placed in the drawers. At least you didn’t live in close quarters with messy people. 

You finish unpacking your assigned items. Taking out the necklace your grandma gave you, and hiding it underneath your bed cushion. You walk out of the room to meet with your new team. 

Entering the small dining area, you were lucky to hear chatting and walk in on an older woman, and two men. They all silence their chatter and look over to you. “Hey you must be Catherine Taylor! It’s not often you hear a private doing recon the first year! Congrats!” 

“It’s nice to meet you and thank you! But feel free to call me Kit. That’s what most people call me anyway.” He nodded and guided you towards the table the others were at.

“Hey,” the woman spoke. “Jennifer Hale. But call me Jen when it’s just us. Glad to hear it’s not another dick for brains on this mission.” You smiled at her comment, noticing the two men roll their eyes at her. She was pretty. Her hair tucked into a bun at the nape of her neck. She was a blonde with green eyes. She was broader and more fit for your average women, but she was nice and you liked her already. 

“This is Chris Miller. He’s good with a gun when you need one.” She points to the man who spoke to you first. He was pretty handsome, short, brown hair just as the military required. He was very muscular from what you could tell under his uniform. He had a very pleasant aura around him, and you liked his smile. 

“And this is Miller’s idiot best friend Jacob Seed.” He looks up at you and offers a half hearted smile. “He’s pretty good with the stealth aspect, hence why he’s on this recon with us. However, he doesn’t open up easy, but you can try to sweet talk him.” He just huffs out and rolls his eyes again, but quickly glancing back at you with a smile. 

He was also handsome, maybe not to the degree as Miller, but in his own way. He was a tall, broad man with ginger hair and a beard. His smile was crooked, but it added to his rugged look. He was very muscular and fit, you could tell just by his dominating stature. And his eyes, the bluest you have ever seen, but they weren’t happy like Miller’s or Jen’s. They held some sadness in them when he looked at you, but being in the military wasn’t all just trigger happy and beer fests. 

“So tell us Rookie.” Miller spoke. “How did a combat medic trainee get a spot on the recon team?” 

“Uhh..well. I’m not sure.” You stated matter of fact. It was true, you don’t know how you did it, you didn’t think you were all that better than the other recruits. 

“Oh come on! Sergeant Dane’s doesn’t just pick anyone. Well...Seed might be a questionable choice.” Jen says, smirking at Jacob and he sends a deathly glare back.

“Well I guess when I started with the combat training, it just came pretty naturally to me. I mean as a kid I liked to hunt and shoot guns, although I prefer a bow any day.” You laughed at one memory you had as a kid. Hunting accident that landed you to smell like piss and shit for a week. “But uhh- I guess that because I was moving up pretty quick they moved me onto my medical training and I have always had a knack for science and psychology. Kind of nerdy I know, but there’s so much to learn and I really enjoy it, so here I am!” 

“Damn kid. You’re gonna give Jacob a run for his money!” Jen laughed. You looked to Jacob who just shrugged. You couldn’t tell if he liked you or not. He hasn’t said a word at all to you since you arrived, but you guess he kept more to himself. 

“Hey, since we have free time. Rookie, why don’t you show us your skills?” Miller spoke as you looked to all of them unsure if you could even match their skills. But Miller was practically jumping out of his seat to go shoot something. You looked back to Jacob, your expression unconsciously asking permission. 

“Don’t cry to me if you lose Rook.” Was all he said. But it made you smile. Even his voice was dominating and rugged. He seemed to be a cold man, but the way he sent you reassuring smiles made you think twice. 

You inspect the rifle in your hand. It was definitely nicer than the ones you used in boot camp. You tilt your head to see Jacob next to you, picking up a hand gun and slotting it into a thigh holster. 

“Sure you can handle that one kiddo?” You gave him an incredulous look. Ok sure you weren’t built like a cement wall like him, but you were pretty strong. Without saying a word to him, you load the chamber of the rifle and point at a target behind him. Without hesitation, the bullet whizzes past him. He doesn’t even flinch. 

You hear quick footsteps come next to you. It was Jen and Miller. Miller was the first one to speak. “Woah, nice shot man.” He directs towards Jacob who just smirks at you. “A buck from 200 meters. I’d say I’m impressed, but that would only feed your ego.” You just huff in annoyance at him. 

‘What an ass.’ You thought. 

“No man, that was Rook who shot it. Although maybe she was aiming at me and missed instead. Still a lucky shot.” He gave you a smug look as he crossed his arms.

“Lucky my ass Seed.” You spat at him. Jen smiles at you while Miller’s eyes went wide at your comment. 

“I like her. She’s feisty.” Jen stands proudly next to you, dismissing the men still looking at you. “Now show us some real talent, the course is set up. And Kit.” You look up at her. “Make sure to hand his ass over to him.” She points to Jacob as she walks away. 

The dirt was warm beneath you. The sun hitting your back as you focused the scope on your rifle. You laid on the highest mountain top on base pointing down towards the field. Miller laid to your right, Jen to your left. Jacob was laying between you and Miller spotting for you both. You felt him peering over at you making sure you were doing everything right. You internally rolled your eyes at him. 

“Alright, target is approximately 150 meters out. Scopes should be adjusted. Fire when ready.” Jacob spoke to each of you. 

Jen and Miller had already fired their shots. You took your time adjusting the scope just right. But, you weren’t aiming for the target in front of you. 

“Any day now Rook.” You could hear Jacob whisper close to your ear, the statement low and commanding. It made you shiver, but you continued your focus on the target in front of you. Perfect. The shot rang in your ear when you saw the dust stir from the bullet hitting into the ground. You sat up smiling knowing you couldn’t have missed. 

“Looks like you missed Rook. Better luck next time.” Miller and Jacob both quietly chuckled at you. You just shot them a glare. Jen walked up next to you, using binoculars to see where you hit. 

“Hey dick bags, try again.” She thrusted the binoculars to Miller who took a look for himself. His jaw dropped when he finally saw where you shot. 

“Ho-how did you see that? That’s like 450 meters Taylor!” You smirked at his shocked expression. You had adjusted to shoot the target, but movement behind it caught your attention. It was farther than the scope on your rifle could adjust to and the tall grass along the tree line made it harder to see, but you were pretty confident you could get the aim right. You took in a breath to steady your hold. ‘3...2...1...Got it.’ 

As you all walk down to the field. You spot your trophy. It was better than you thought. A wild wolf, perched in the stance to pounce on the prey it was planning to attack. However you got to it first. You felt bad for shooting such a beautiful animal. You knelt down before it and said a goodbye to it. You then picked it up and slung it over your shoulder. As you stand you see Miller and Jen smiling at you. Jacob, although seeming rather unimpressed said nothing. 

“Still think I missed Seed?” You brushed past him smirking. He grunted in response, but trailed after you to walk with Miller instead. 

“Hey,” Jen said catching up to you. “I’m glad you’re here. I know Jacob can seem like an ass at first, but he will grow on you. Besides Miller really likes you and Jacob usually goes with Miller on things. He’s not easily impressed, but I think you outdid yourself back their Kit.”

“Thanks Jen. Not that I care what he thinks of me, I mean you and Miller are nice to me, but it would be nice to know he’s gonna have back in the future. Is he always like that though? All intimidating and ‘I’m gonna smother you in your sleep.’”

She laughed at your last comment. “It does seem like that doesn’t it? Well, you didn’t hear me say it, but...Jacob grew up in a rough situation. Miller told me some things and I wish I didn’t. He’s got two younger brother’s, but their long gone now. He joined this shit hole to escape, but he means well. He just doesn’t like to get attached.” 

You glanced at the ground, suddenly feeling bad about Jacob. He doesn’t even look like the type who would have gone through something like that, but then again he didn’t show the same energy as Jen or Miller. Maybe he would come around to you. You were going to spending the next few months around him, maybe you could eventually become acquaintances.

You all returned to the barracks, ready to shower and go to bed. You were digging around in your bag to find clean clothes when you hear very soft steps behind you. You turn to see Jacob, his hands hanging from his pockets. How was a man like this so quiet? 

“Hey.” He spoke softly. 

“Hi.” You turn back to rummage through clothes again. It was silent for a while until you turned back to him and spoke. “Did you need something?”

“Uh-” He cleared his throat. “I just want to say you did good out there kid.” He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

Your cheeks burned at his compliment and as he looked up, he gave a crooked smile. You held your hand to your face and turned away from his gaze. “Um-uh thank you Jake.” 

“Jake?” He crossed his arms, returning to his former, smart ass self.

You decided to stand up a little taller, not letting him have the upper hand in this conversation. “Yup.” You emphasized the ‘p’ to the word. “Don’t like it? Too bad.”

“Careful Kitten. Don’t make me regret being nice.” He stepped a little closer to you so he could use his height to tower over you. You stepped closer to him and to peer up at him. He certainly was an ass, but you couldn’t but think of how handsome he was. Even up close the rugged, man-bear look suited him. 

“Kitten? Goin’ soft already Seed?” He chuckled at you, smirking slightly. 

“Yeah, it’s Kit right? Well I settled on Kitten.” You narrowed your eyes at him, knowing he was just trying to get you upset. You both stood like this for a while, the air thick with tension..and maybe something else?

“You know Seed. I think you like me. But you’re too proud to admit a girl kicked your ass today. That’s ok. I won’t say anything, but just know I’m not the enemy, I’ll have your back when the time comes.” You smiled at him and turned to walk out of the room before you stopped to hear him speak again. You turned your head slightly to see his figure.

“You’re right Kitten. But I’ll leave it to you as to what.” He then turned and in one swift motion, took his shirt off. Your eyes went wide at his actions and your breath hitched in your throat. You couldn’t help but stare. His back was well toned and very muscular. A nice tan set on his skin, probably from the sun. His pants hung low on his well toned hips. You could tell he was smirking at you, but didn’t bring attention to it. 

“Like what you see Kitten?” You snapped back to reality at his statement, your face burning again. You quickly left the room and could hear him laugh as you went. You scurried into the bathroom and leaned against the door. Why was he acting like this? I thought he hated me? You remembered the conversation you had with Jen earlier. Jacob doesn’t like to get attached, but whatever he was doing with you sure didn’t seem like it. 

You tossed and turned in your sleep. You kept thinking Jacob’s actions today. You didn’t stop him, but you weren’t entirely sure where he was getting at. You flip over again to get comfortable when you see a little note taped to the wall. ‘Meet me at the armory tomorrow’ It wasn’t signed, but you knew who it was. Maybe he was trying to get to know you finally...


	2. It Was Always You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FarCry 5 characters. (Miller’s first name is in place to add to the story content.) I also do not know in detail about the military, so forgive me if my terms are lacking.
> 
> Pairing: Jacob Seed x Fem!OC, minor characters
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of attempted drug abuse, mentions of attempted suicide, character death, angst, eventual smut, fluff
> 
> Word Count: ~3k
> 
> Summary: Train. Hunt. Kill. Sacrifice. The same thing that he used to make his men stronger, it was the same thing that made him weak. He trained, he hunted, and he killed. But it was his sacrifice that took all of it away. It was what took you away.

“David! Stop it!” She grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. But that was a big mistake when he whipped around and punched her square in the jaw. You watched from the stairs, peaking around the corner. You squeaked at the loud cracking noise coming from her face. You wanted to run to her, but that would mean trouble for you too. 

“Stay out of my way woman. You did this to yourself.” He walked away, letting an unlit cigarette hang from his lips. You watch him cautiously as he steps just outside the back door. You sneak your way over to the woman, hearing soft crying coming from her. 

“Mommy? Why did Daddy hurt you?” She turns her face to you, pain written all over it. She cups your face and wipes some stray tears. 

“Oh baby, he didn’t, this was just an accident. He didn’t mean to.” She smiled at you and it made you feel a little better.

You hear the door click shut and cower behind your mother. You see your father walk over to the both of you, his face expressionless. You watch as he digs in his pants pockets for something. You eyes go wide as he pulls out a small knife and flicks it open. 

“What did I say about bringing her here? You didn’t listen and now I’m gonna have to teach you both a lesson.” He leans down and yanks your arm from your mother. Dragging you away from her. 

“David! Stop! Please! She’s just a child!” You hear your mother scream. But your father ignores her pleas and pushes you towards the table. He bends you over and use the knife to rip the back of your shirt open. You scream and twist in his grip, but it was useless against his weight. 

“Oh my baby girl. I have told you that what Mommy and Daddy do is none of your business. You should have stayed in your room.” You feel him gently press the blade against your back. Not enough to cut yet, but enough to keep you in place. 

“Dad! I swear I won’t say anything! Please!” You were sobbing into the table, but you knew your efforts would be for nothing as you feel him press the blade harder. You screamed in pain, hearing him slicing into your tender skin. You feel blood rushing down your sides and his breathing labored as he keeps cutting into you. The pain becomes too overwhelming and your vision turns black. You slip away feeling a burning sensation and his low, sickening laughter and your mother screaming for you. 

________

You snap awake, and your breathing is loud and fast. Sweat sticks to your skin and you are burning up. You feel the ghost of your father’s actions stinging your back. 

Clambering out of your bed, you enter the bathroom and splash cold water onto your face. You turn your back to the mirror and lift your shirt to see the faded scars. ‘Purificent’ and ‘Servus’ are carved into your skin in big, block letters. They showed a hint of pink, a sign they were still healing.

You get dressed, and leave to go to the armory. You skip breakfast, still feeling sick from your nightmare and need to be alone. Thankfully no one was in there when you entered. You sit at the bench towards the back of the room, and begin disassembling some of the handguns on the table. You were so focused on cleaning that you jumped at the sound of heavy footsteps. 

“Calm down Kitten, it’s just me. Glad to see you got my message.” You let out a nervous laugh, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Jacob. “You ok?” He sits down across from you. 

“Uh-yeah. I’m fine, just a little tired. Couldn’t sleep.” You go back to the gun in your hand, hoping he wouldn’t keep asking. You weren’t that lucky. 

“I know. I heard you talking in your sleep. You want to talk about it?” You slowly look at him to see if he was lying, but his face only shared concern. What would you even tell him? Oh yeah, my dad was a psycho who used me as a cutting board. Like that would go over well. 

“No.” You stated quickly. “I’m fine, thanks.” He nodded, you were glad that he got the memo. 

“So...about yesterday.” He began. You noticed he suddenly got shy about mentioning it. It forced you to smile a little how he always got like that around you. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don’t normally do that.”

“You mean act like an idiot in front of a woman? I took you for a smooth talker Seed.” He raised his eyebrows at your sassy response, but smiled when he saw you smile.   
“I-uh...I guess I’m not used to having someone who is not a man be so similar to me. Jen is great, but she always thinks I’m an ass. Which I’m sure she warned you about me.” He says, using hand gestures, which makes you laugh. 

“Yes, she did, but I’m a big girl and can make my own decisions.” 

He smirks at your response. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?” 

“Well not telling you is half the fun.” He purses his lips and nods. Obviously interested in finding out your secret. 

“I see. What do I have to do to find out?” This man was relentless. But you liked playing these games with him. You wanted to get to know him more. There was just something about him that kept pulling you in. 

“I’ll let you know when the time comes.” You wink at him. You finally stand and take a glance at your work. Being satisfied, you begin to walk out, when you feel Jacob come up next to you. You look at him with a raised eyebrow. He just motions his hand for you to lead the way and you smile and shake your head. 

You both return to the front of the barracks, waiting to greet your Drill Sergeant. You see multiple vehicles parked out front and both of you go to meet up with the rest of your team. Sergeant was already giving them a run down of their tasks for the day, you assume.

“Seed! Taylor! Get your asses over here! No slacking on my time!” You both look at each other quickly and laugh, quickly making your way over to him. “Alright. Today you are all going to be running drill. I have my team hear to be observing you all, and we will be going over tactics I expect you to use. You will be doing this practice mission as a team. Impress me and we will not have problems. Understood?”

You all answer in agreement and break off to prep for the drill. You all head back to the armory together to grab your weapons and suit up. You walk slower, watching as Jacob walks ahead to go walk with Miller. Jen comes up beside you. 

“Hey, you alright today?” She nudges for your attention. 

“Yeah, what do you mean?”

“Well it didn’t sound like you slept well last night, and then you hung out with Seed this morning.” You laugh at her and notice her tension ease as you did. 

“I’m ok. Just a nightmare I get every so often, and yeah. He came to make fun of me and tell me how much better he was.” You say rolling your eyes. She laughs in agreement about the last part.

“Well that’s good to hear, but if you need a sane person to talk to. I’m here.”

“Thanks Jen, I appreciate it.”

You both enter the room after the men. They had already had their vest and uniform ready to go. You were grabbing a handgun and sliding it into your holster when Jacob stepped over to you. 

“Hey, this will be your first drill with us, but just remember your training and you’ll do great. I’ll make sure to have your back.” You nodded and smiled. You really had no idea what to think of him. He was nice to you, but something just seemed off. Besides, no one would dare get close to a nutcase like yourself. 

You squatted behind a tree. Waiting to hear the next instructions from your team lead. You spot your other team members in the distant through your scope, as well as the targets that were trailing them. A few bushes stood in your way, so you moved to get a better vantage point. You were up top a rock cliff, looking down below into a big forested area.   
You made the mistake of observing the field instead of where you stepped and you slipped on some loose rocks. You tumbled over the edge of the cliff and rolled down the hill. You rifle digging into your back and smacking you in the face as you came to a sudden halt at the foot of the hill. A shooting pain came from your ankle and your back. You were sure you twisted something or had a cut somewhere. 

In the distance, you hear footsteps making their way towards you. You try to hush your groaning and drag your body behind some shrubbery, hoping you wouldn’t be spotted. The footsteps came closer. 

“Kit? Kit where are you?” You hear Jen whisper. You poke your head around the tree. 

“Jen...down here.” You groan out. You see her turn on her heels and kneel down to you. She scans over you, and her eyes wide. 

“Kit! What happened? Are you Ok?” She gently grabs your face to check for any other injuries and tries to shift your body to see the rest. You shake your head, sure that nothing was critical, but you were going to be sore. 

“I slipped on some loose gravel and fell down the hill.” You chuckle at your clumsiness. 

“I’m gonna call it so we can get you back.” She grabs the walkie from her back pocket and walkies to the rest of the team what happened. After a few minutes, you see Jacob come around the corner. He instantly saw you and his face fell at the injuries decorating your face. 

He goes to speak with his hand wavering near your face. You just brush him away, smiling at his sudden concern. You then position yourself to stand up and Jacob offers his hand, which you take. 

“Wait. Kit. Your bleeding.” You feel his fingers softly press to your back, which causes you to arch your back, air hissing between your teeth. “Ok, just take it slow. Let me see how bad.” 

You allow him to lift your shirt enough to see the injury. You don’t hear him or Jen say anything which gets you worried, so you turn your head to see their worried faces. “What is it? Is it bad?” 

Jen and Jacob look between each other again and then to you. Jacob was the first to speak. “Rookie, these marks…” You eyes go wide as you forgot the scars on your back from your father. You step away from him and tug your shirt down. 

“It’s nothing, um...just a stupid thing I did as a kid. Uhm, we should get back.” You barely look at them and you were grateful they didn’t press you further. 

You sat on your bed holding an ice pack to your ankle. Jen had helped get you comfortable and brought you a snack and some water. As she left your room, Jacob walked in smiling at you. “How you feelin’ kitten?” You smile shyly at the pet name.

“Could be worse.”

“You should be more careful. You could have really gotten hurt.” His smile was sad now. You couldn’t understand why he cared so much. You were the rookie. Why was he being so nice to you? 

It stayed silent for a while, until he took a seat next to you. “Kit, what happened?” You knew what he was talking about and it made you tense. You weren’t sure if you should tell him, but you felt you could trust him. But...the memory hurt too much still. He was strong and you were weak. Still crying over something that happened years ago. The shame that was literally carved into your back still fresh and you started to cry. 

He noticed this and wiped your tears. You looked up to him and smiled weakly as a silent thank you. “My father.” You started. “He said that this was my punishment. After an argument he had with my mother...and…” The tears began to flow faster. It still hurt to much to tell him. You knew it wasn’t your fault, but part of you felt as if it was. You could have protected your mother, you could have stopped your father. But you didn’t. You let her down and you let yourself down. 

He didn’t say anything, he just gently wrapped his arms around you, rubbing them soothingly. You both sat like this for a while and the excitement from the day started to wear on you. He was whispering something to you, but you couldn’t hear it. As you drifted to sleep you notice his scent. Dirt, sweat, and pine trees. Causing you to fall deeper into sleep but just before you went, you hear Jacob come closer to you and whisper to you. 

“I promise Kitten. I’ll protect you.”


End file.
